Lost Memories
by rinabaka
Summary: It was a fine day, a usual day, for Sakura until she got the feeling that Kero is in danger. She rushed home only to find Kero munching down cake as usual. But something is wrong. Kero has no idea who he was.


**What if Kero-chan suddenly loses all his memories? Everyone likes to write about how Syaoran loses his memories, so are we forgetting the little stuffed toy? **  
**Ow that hurts! **  
**Anyways, the great Keroberos is finally recognized in this awesome fan fic, look forward to it. **  
**Reatuygygjhguyriutyciyktk**  
**Gimme the keyboard back Kero-chan! Sorry if he wrote weird things. Anyways, I owns nothing in Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does. I own Kero though. Ow Kero stop biting me! Fine, Clamp still owns Kero.**  
**Sorry if I spelled people's names wrong...**

**1. How it started...**  
"Argh I'm late!" Cried an adorable young brunette as she ran down the stairs, or more like half slid down the stairs.

"The monster's late again." Scoffed the girl's older brother, Toya.

Sakura stomped on her brothers foot while smiling at her mother's photograph on the dining table. "Good morning mother!"

Meanwhile, a yellow stuffed toy sighed as he flew down the stairs. "Not this routine again!"

Of course, no one heard him. Sakura's busy stuffing her breakfast into her mouth to catch up to her older brother, who already left for school while her father, Fujitska, is washing the dishes.

"Onii-chan! Wait for me!" Cried an out of breath Sakura chasing her older brother, who had the advantage of a bike.

"Geez, our schools aren't even next to each other anymore!" The bad tempered older brother complained, as usual.

"They are only a block away!" Sakura defended herself while panting as she strolled on her rollerblades. Well, maybe it's also because she wanted to greet Yukito-San.

_Time sure passes by fast! _Sakura thought to herself as she held on to the back of her brother's bike. _It's been a year since Syaoran-kun went back to Hong Kong! I wonder when will he come back! _

Sakura got snapped back into reality when Toya's friend, Yukito, greeted Sakura. "Good morning Sakura! You look lively today!"

"R-Really? Thank you Yukito-san!" Replied a blushing Sakura. Sakura already know that the only reason she likes Yukito is because of Yue, but she still couldn't help herself and went into Hya! mode.

"Monster we are at the high school already, unless you want to stalk Yukito, then go to your own school!" Toya, who isn't polite at all, scolded.

Of course, Sakura kicked her brother. She looked at her pink phone. _Hoe?! It's almost time for class to start!_

Perfect timing as always, Sakura entered the classroom around two seconds before the teacher did. The teacher sighed, "guess I still couldn't mark you late Kinomoto."

The class laughed. Sakura been almost late happened since elemtary school, but they still couldn't stop laughing as the girl sighed of relief and collapsed into her chair next to her friend Tomoyo.

Math class started with half the students spacing out. As the teacher talked about the x and y-axis, Sakura started drawing on her graph paper.

Sakura is currently the most powerful magician, and she still have to do math homework.

When Sakura's done with the sketch, she realized she'd drawn a picture of Kero. Something isn't right with this picture...Sakura thought as a single thought flew into her mind. _Something is wrong with Kero chan! _

Sakura stood up, forgetting about the chair In front of her and the fact that she is in the middle of math class.

"Yes Kinomoto-san?" The teacher questioned as Sakura stood up. "Uh, um..." Sakura started.

How should I tell the teacher that my stuffed toy that's actually a magical creature created by Clow Reed is in danger and she knows that because of a bad drawing?

"Can I go to the nurse? I'm not feeling very well." Sakura finally decided on sAying. She'll just have to fake sick and go home. Even if onii-chan would laugh at her later.

...

Sakura sighed as she put on her roller blades and got ready to go home. The nurse didn't question her when she said she wasn't feeling well. Appearently even the most athletic girl in school could catch a cold.

_I wonder what Kero done this time. Get drunk with soda and fly outside again? _Sakura thought. _Geez, shouldn't he be the one taking care of me? _

"Kero-chan! I'm home! What did you do this time!" Sakura called as she closed the front door.

No one answered.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura called again, louder this time.

Still no one answered.

_He probably fell asleep..._Sakura thought as she heard crunching noises in the kitchen. _Or he's too busy eating cake to bother answering. I can't believe I thought something's wrong with Kero when all he did is over stuff himself with cake. And I took the day off too._

"Kero-chan how many times did I tell you not to eat too much cake?" An angry Sakura said as she marched into the dining room.

"Huh?" Replied a confused yellow bear.

"You know what I mean Kero so stop faking stupid!" But what Sakura got from the stuffed toy isn't what she wanted.

"Hi!" Kero said with a big smile. "Your food tastes delicious!"

Hoe?!

"Kero-chan!" Sakura can't believe Kero is still faking it.

The magical creature gave Sakura a strange look. "Why do you keep on saying Kerochan?"

_HOE?! He doesn't know his own name? He's faked having amnesia before but he never forgot his own name! Let's see if pride would spoil his acting..._

"Oh, Kero is just a sponge toy that randomly flys around." Sakura told Kero.

"Cool I wanna meet him!" The Kero without memories said.

_Urg, how can I tell him he's Kero? And since he didn't bite me for calling him a sponge toy, then he really do have amnesia. What should I do?_

**And that's the first chapter. Let me know what y'all wonderful readers think!**


End file.
